Sintonia
by justaweirdowithnoname
Summary: Haruhi. Ha-ru-hi. Seis letras, três vogais, três consoantes. Uma perfeita sintonia, que fazia eu mesmo perder a minha dentro de mim. - KyouyaxHaruhi, shortfic, completa


Ela entrou na terceira sala de música. Os curtos cabelos castanhos balançavam devido à brisa de outono que se desvencilhara da janela e penetrara na sala pelas frestas. Os olhos - estes também castanhos - brilhavam e o sorriso só crescia a cada palhaçada de seus acompanhantes, Kaoru e Hikaru Hitachiin. E eu só observava.

Ela largou a pesada mochila no vestiário, como fizera centenas de vezes desde quando se juntou a nós. Comentou alguma coisa a respeito de uma avaliação de matemática que fora fácil com os gêmeos - que concordaram, mencionando apenas uma coisa a respeito da décima terceira questão - e foi procurar seu cosplay. Eu anotava na planilha do notebook os últimos gastos, tendo um olho ali e outro nela até o momento dela pegar suas roupas e se trancar para se trocar.

- Quando? - uma voz atrás de mim perguntou. Endireitei meus óculos antes de me virar.

- O que, Mori?

- Haruhi. - respondeu, objetivo como sempre. Haruhi. Ha-ru-hi. Seis letras, três vogais, três consoantes. Uma perfeita sintonia, que fazia eu mesmo perder a minha dentro de mim. E já faz algum tempo que isintonia/i não faz parte do meu amplo vocabulário.

- Quando a Haruhi o quê, Mori? - perguntei, indiferente. Ele fechou os olhos e balançou negativamente a cabeça, saindo para se trocar. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer - e ele sabia que eu sabia -, mas jamais admitiria. Jamais falaria uma palavra sequer a respeito sobre quantas noites eu passei em claro pois quando fechava meus olhos avistava um doce par de olhos cor de chocolate me fitar icomo se pudessem saber exatamente o que eu penso/i. Não falaria de quantas formas eu já consegui multiplicar aquela dívida para que ela ujamais/u se fosse, de quantas vezes já sonhei em como seria o toque daqueles lábios finos. As noites em que realmente precisei de um bom banho frio? Acredite, ninguém nunca irá saber. Era mais fácil que Tamaki abdicasse o posto de "pai" dela do que eu confessar o que passo e passei por causa de Fujioka. O relógio tocou: cinco minutos até que as nossas clientes chegassem.

O cosplay do dia tinha como tema os príncipes da Disney. Era um bom motivo para eu dar fim a quem deu esta estúpida idéia, se ela não tivesse sido dada pelo presidente do Host Club. Nota mental: não deixar Tamaki ter as próprias idéias e nunca esquecer de manipulá-las. Por falar em Tamaki, ele optou por ser John, de Pocahontas, sob a alegação de ter sido "um bravo inglês no novo continente que não pôde resistir ao encanto das nativas como eu não posso resistir ao de vocês, minhas princesas" - como ele dizia às suas clientes que só faltavam derreter de amores na maneira literal. Mori era Eric de A Pequena Sereia enquanto Honey viera de Peter Pan para o deleite das fãs. Os gêmeos vinham de Aladdin (- E os mistérios da Arábia, como afirmara Kaoru há poucos segundos, antes de Hikaru completar com "Vamos descobrir esses mistérios juntos" e a cena do amor proibido e os 'nha' 'óin' e derivados começarem, intensificados pela quantidade de pele exposta). Lembrete pessoal: um book dos membros do Host Club vestidos desta forma, é lucro garantido. Ousei desviar os olhos de minhas anotações por um segundo: grande erro. Ela já estava pronta. Os trajes de Príncipe Felipe – e não Aurora, para o desapontamento de Tamaki e dos gêmeos – caía-lhe como uma luva, graças aos ajustes que a mãe dos gêmeos fizera. Devo lembrar-me de agradecer. A capa vermelha caía-lhe até a altura dos joelhos e as roupas medievais ajustavam-se ao corpo mignon de Fujioka. bNão que eu tenha reparado/b. Ela logo se aproximou.

- Príncipe Adam? – perguntou, sorrindo, olhando para minhas vestes. Limitei-me a acenar positivamente, esperando que ela compreendesse isso como um "estou muito ocupado por isso não estou falando". Ela continuou a me encarar. – Era o meu príncipe preferido – completara. – Sempre foi muito mais do que quis mostrar, tinha um coração. Combina bem com Kyouya-senpai. – finalizou, seguindo para suas clientes do dia. "Combina bem com Kyouya-senpai" ecoou na minha mente por todas as horas que se decorreram. Quando eu levantei para pegar os bolos de Honey eu me perguntava por que udiabos/u ela dissera aquilo. Na hora do chá, fiquei me perguntando se havia algo por trás daquelas palavras. Ao trocar de roupa, a frase voltou a martelar em minha cabeça. Ao sair do colégio e entrar na limousine, perguntei-me se Haruhi fazia alguma idéia do efeito que aquela frase causara em mim. Foi uma noite bdaquelas/b e não no sentido divertido da expressão.

No dia seguinte nos reunimos para fazer o planejamento da próxima semana. Para a tristeza de todas as alunas de Ouran, estávamos fechados.

- Aurora! – Tamaki gritou quando eu voltei a me unir ao grupo. – Eu prefiro a Aurora. Ela é doce, bela e meiga e tudo o que faz é esperar seu príncipe de armadura brilhante montado num cavalo branco resgatá-la – ele desenvolveu. Ah, sim, eles estavam falando sobre Disney mais uma vez. O que houve com a idéia de povos da antiguidade? Bem, aparentemente fora abandonada para dar lugar a uma discussão.

- Willy Wonka! Porque ele tem muitos doces! – Honey disse, embora eu duvide muito que o rótulo de "princesa" caiba ao personagem citado.

- Precisa ser uma princesa, Honey-senpai! – Fujioka falara. Honey parara por um segundo.

– Branca de Neve porque ela come a maçã! E maçãs são muito gostosas! Principalmente em tortas, bolos e em calda!

- Jasmine, pois ela não se contenta em casar com quem seu pai escolheu – Hikaru comentou – E porque ela se casa com um plebeu! Fico me perguntando se ela não seria capaz de identificar um plebeu tão logo o visse! – Olha só, um sujeito que levara certo tempo para perceber que Haruhi era uma menina comentava sobre laços sangüíneos e quem não era capaz de perceber classes sociais logo de cara. Ironia, é como eu chamo.

- Eu prefiro a Ariel. – Kaoru disse, sem mais justificativas.

- E você, Kyouya? Conte-nos! – Tamaki estava tão estupidamente interessado em minha opinião! Isso o fazia parecer mais patético. Por que mesmo nós somos amigos? Talvez porque a legislação japonesa me impeça de dar um tiro nele e porque processos gastariam tempo, dinheiro e poder. Não vale a pena, ponto final.

- Kyo-chan, você também gosta de maçãs? Eu deixo você escolher a Branca de Neve! - Honey tentava me convencer. iCombina bem com Kyouya-senpai/i. Indireta? Bem, se fosse o não, ela teria a dela.

- Bela. - eu respondi, objetivo. Os olhares se voltavam para mim. Pude jurar que vi um sorrisinho de canto escapar de Mori. Ele entendera. E apenas ele, ao julgar pela cara dos demais membros do Host Club.

- Bela? - os gêmeos repetiram um uníssono.

- Bela? - Honey perguntou, aparentemente julgando o que levaria alguém - vulgo eu - a escolher uma princesa sem maçã.

- Mas e a Aurora? - Tamaki se pronunciara, quase que chorando, como se eu estivesse desprezando a sua preferida e isso fosse um crime punível de vinte anos de prisão.

- Por que a Bela, Kyo-chan? - Honey dera a deixa pela qual eu esperava. Mori percebeu. Endireitei os óculos e respirei fundo.

- Ela é a menos dependente. Ela é inteligente. Vê além das aparências, reconhece o príncipe na fera.

- Como a Haru-chan!

- É.

Todos se calaram e olharam para Haruhi. O silêncio reinou.

- Minha fiiilha! Kyouya, como você ousa! - Tamaki estava prestes a dar outro surto de "minha pobre doce e inocente criança" quando um olhar da dita filha o paralisou. Ele se calou e eu aproveitei a deixa.

- O próximo tema será civilizações antigas. - voltei ao assunto do qual nunca deveríamos ter saído. O que me dera para dizer esse tipo de coisa? Kyouya, Kyouya, você precisa se controlar! - Teremos gregos, egípcios, romanos, maias, indianos, africanos e, obviamente, japoneses. Kaoru será egípcio e Hikaru, romano. Tamaki será romano, Mori será um legítimo príncipe africano, Honey será um príncipe hindi. Haruhi será um grego e eu japonês. Alguma dúvida? Não? Dispensados.

- Yes sir! - os gêmeos bateram continência antes de pegarem suas coisas e saírem.

- Papai está indo, Haruhi! Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? - Tamaki estava com o brilho nos olhos. Patético.

- Não, senpai, obrigada. - O mundo de Tamaki ruiu a mais uma recusa de Haruhi. Ridículo. Honey, com seu coelho rosa de um lado e a outra mão ocupada em arrastar Tamaki, se despediu. Mori se aproximou.

- Sabia - sussurrou para mim.

- Aproveite o resto do dia também, Mori. - eu sorri, cínico, fazendo um leve cumprimento com a cabeça. A porta se fechou. Abaixei para pegar a papelada que caíra. Alguém viera me ajudar. - Obrigado - agradeci.

- Não há de quê, Kyouya-senpai. - Haruhi colocou a mochila no ombro e se virou.

- Haruhi - falei, um tanto quanto mais alto do que planejava. Ela se virou. Dane-se toda aquela história de autocontrole. Eu ia falar e seria agora. - Combina bem com Kyouya-senpai? - Ela riu. - Como "combina bem com Kyouya-senpai"? - ela riu mais uma vez.

- Com todas as letras, Kyouya-senpai. Você é o Príncipe Adam do Host Club. - ela sorriu. Maldito sorriso! Quisera eu nunca ter dito tais palavras! - E eu não sabia que Kyouya-senpai poderia soar tão idesesperado/i - Fujioka pareceu se divertir. - Como a Haruhi?

- É.

- Talvez a Bela Haruhi precise da Fera Kyouya-senpai. Até amanhã! - e ela saiu. Diabos, o que aquela garotinha pensava ao dizer tudo aquilo? O que eu pensava ao ter aquela conversa? O que ela achava que eu era? Alguém que aceitaria tudo aquilo sem mais nem menos? Que ficaria calado? Não. Corri e a achei. Toquei em seu ombro e ela se virou.

- Talvez a Fera Kyouya-senpai precise da Bela Haruhi - falei, beijando-a por impulso. Impulso. Nunca fui um cara impulsivo mas tudo mudou com a entrada da plebéia. E então o magnata caiu de amores pela pobre garota. E nada pareceu mais correto. Haruhi. Minha Haruhi. Um dia Haruhi Ootori. Quem sabe?

##

bN/A/b Bem, bem, então eu cheguei ao fim da minha primeira aventura como ficwriter neste ano de dois mil e dez e em Ouran High School Host Club. Primeiramente, mil perdões pelo que quer que eu tenha feito de errado nesta fanfic, tenho plena consciência de que posso melhorar - e muito - o jeito como escrevo. Poxa, levem em conta que eu escrevi isso em uma hora de sábado e uma tarde de domingo ao criticarem, beleza? Enfim, queria agradecer à Mands, pela frase "Lolita. Lo-li-ta. Seis letras, três vogais, três consoantes. Uma perfeita sintonia, que fazia eu mesmo perder a minha dentro de mim." que foi, como vocês puderam perceber, adaptada. Fiu, obrigada por me deixar ler a sua série "Cartas À Haruhi" e me divertir com elas, Bisco obrigada por criar personagens tão fantásticos, Kyouya, obrigada por ser meu muso inspirador. Agradecimentos àqueles que disponibilizaram o anime para download e aos meus pais que financiam os mangás. uMeus agradecimentos de honra vão para/u bLubs/b que me incentivou a escrever essa coisinha, escolheu sobre que casal seria a fic quando eu não a tinha iniciado (estava em dúvida entre escrever Mori/Haruhi ou Kyouya/Haruhi) e ainda me ajudou com o título. E é por causa dela também que há a cena do beijo que eu tinha ficado devendo. Adoraria reviews e espero vê-los/as na próxima! Qualquer coisa, meu e-mail/MSN está no perfil.

b-justaweirdowithnoname/b


End file.
